Untitled
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: He left again, leaving all quiet in his weary wake. Warnings alert.
1. Chapter 1

_**Untitled (for now)** _

**_I own only what I have written, not the characters, just my words. Steal it not!_**

_ NOTE 1:  
This is a two parter. Dunno what prompted me to write this. Blame my stupid brain for coming up with such cliched stuff._

NOTE 2:  
I have no idea which category to put it in. The second chapter decides all. So please support me, however lame this piece is.

Now read.

* * *

_If you were given one last chance…_

He walked into the now empty room. All traces of life were gone now, leaving nothing behind. No voices, no laughter, no tears, no anger. Nothing. And he wondered how he ever made it through that night and the ones after. It just felt like he was going through each day, merely existing. Like an android, his smiles were fake, and so were his words. 

_If you were given one last chance…_

The books were in their original places as they have always been, neatly tucked and arranged in the shelves. For once, he almost dared to believe that nothing had happened, that everything was still as it had been. But the dead silence gave reality away. There was no clicking of the keyboard, no sarcastic voice to fill up the now permanent pauses in the dank air.

The air was so dead, so void of the usual smoke curling up the ceiling and the whiff of cologne. More so, there was no warm embraces surrounding him with the scent of sandalwood. He always smelt like sandalwood and ash, a combination that gave off comfort despite his gruffness.

_If you were given one last chance…_

The lyrics he writes after that were useless, meaningless trite. Without his lover's presence, he could not find his words. It was as he had always said. The lyrics were pure trash.

_If you were given one last chance…_

"Shut up!" he yelled at nothing and no one in particular. The phrases running through his head were driving him mad with longing, regret and a barrage of emotions that he could not even bring himself to describe. It hurt too much. He wanted nothing more than to fall and clutch the spot where his heart lies beneath, but there would be no one to catch him.

He had left him without a word, without taking his belongings. How could he? After so long, had their love meant nothing to him after all? Was he just a mere fling?

"Asshole! Bastard! Give me my heart back!" The desperate banging on the wall slowly ceased as his pent up tears started to flow. But still he did not fall to the ground, no matter how weak his legs felt. There would be no one to catch him.

_If you were given one last chance…_

He cannot, must not, will not fall. If he were to fall, he was not sure that he could get up ever again. He would sink deeper and deeper into the pit of depression that he was digging. But despite his protests, he felt his legs giving way to gravity, along with the escaping tears.

The railings were low and he knew they would easily give way to let him fall to his own Hell. He was sure he would fall into eternal darkness. Closing his eyes, he waited to welcome the harsh coldness of the ground far below as frigid winds started to gather in speed around him.

His mind slowly blanked out as his body levered itself past the broken barrier. As he lost consciousness, he did not feel a tight grip latch onto his wrist, or the warm embrace he was encased in after.

_I would have done anything to keep him by my side._

* * *

_Should I continue this? Or would it be better to leave it here? I wanna continue but...argh, my self confidence is going down the drain lately. Help me boost it by reviewing this freakin' lame thing I have written. This sucks I know, come on, I'm literally flame magnet. _

_Oh, by the way, if anyone has a suitable title for this, please do PM me, coz I have no brains left to think of one. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cliched, what not...but still I post. I must be delusional. This is seriously getting old, I'm seriously mad. I suck at writing. I should really give up, but what the hell I can't. And hell, I still can't make up my mind on the title.  
**_

_**Still don't own nothing except my sucky piece of writing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 2_**

"You idiot," a soft whisper in his ears awakened him from the dredges of unconsciousness. He moaned at the throbbing pain in his head, and slowly noted that a cloth was pressed against it. A wet sticky cloth that he soon realized was stopping the blood flow from his head wound.

He sat up in a sudden motion, and the agony multiplied tenfold. Barely registering the arms that quickly moved to encompass him, he lied back down to the support of body heat. It is cold after all, and the warm embrace was…well, it was warm. It felt like Yuki.

Yuki!

Willing himself to open his eyes, he was momentarily blinded by the harsh overhead lights. The roaring in his ears dimmed mildly.

"Idiot, are you alright?"

That voice, that veiled concern! How could it be? He was supposed to have left him for good! But he was back, and…dare he think it? Yuki's arms were holding him in a protective hug.

Blinking furiously, he looked up once again after adapting the brightness somewhat. What met his eyes filled him with a sense of something hollow being filled up, made his heart beat faster and his breathing more erratic.

"Brat, have you gone deaf or something? I asked you if you are alright."

Amber eyes, smoldering in worry and perhaps love. Or maybe he was just an illusion, a mere mirage or a dream.

"Yu…ki?"

His voice was cracked, both from emotion and from not using it for a long time. _He_ was real. Holding him in his arms like now, he was real. _He_ was warm, solid to the agonized touch. And before he knew it, tears were falling in silver streams past flushed feverish skin.

"Hey, stop moving. You'll get your blood all over my shirt."

The words were softened by his gentle tone, the one that he very rarely used, and this reduced the pain somewhat. Yet the persistent young man turned around in his lover's arms and snuggled slightly in his chest. Able to stop neither his tears nor his stumbling words, he lifted his arms and wrapped them tighter around his lover, as if to stop him from ever leaving again.

"I though you left me for real…Yuki…"

There was silence. Then a hesitant voice whispered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me you won't do it again?"

Yuki tightened his arms around his lover.

"Idiot."

Shuichi stiffened slightly and tried to pull away from the embrace when the next words stopped him cold.

"Chase after me next time." _Then I won't leave anymore.

* * *

_

**_The freakin' end! This is so crappy, I could puke. Just too bad I like it. _**


End file.
